


A Monster and His Master

by DeviousDevil



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: This is PWP (porn without plot!) This is a extremely rare pair of mine, Apocalypse/Sinister. This is how they relieve the tension between them. I imagine this takes place in the alternate timeline Age of Apocalypse.





	A Monster and His Master

His hands gently caressed the fading bruises which dotted the skin of his supposedly sleeping partner. He had enjoyed inflicting those bruises, and the bite marks which already had disappeared as the healing factor kicked in. They were his marks, but they never lasted long which was suitable given the man who rested beside him. He constantly resisted Apocalypse’s dominance in one way or other, with his words and deeds. No matter what Apocalypse did to him, like the bruises, it never left a permanent change in the geneticist. At least in bed, he could temporarily keep the scientist out of trouble and halt any plotting behind his back. Here he had some semblance of control.

It was quiet now, the man previously known as Nathaniel Essex looked to be asleep. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and steady. Apocalypse did not trust this however, since he did not require sleep. He was resting perhaps, or feigning sleep to get out of another round of violent copulation. When they fucked, it was not tender, loving or slow. It was vicious, full of anger and aggression each felt for the other. Their egomaniacal personalities were ill suited for each other. Apocalypse expected complete unquestioning obedience, and Sinister used to freedom and being his own master, could not provide that. And yet they provided a use to each other, and a begrudging physical attraction to the other. Sinister wanted power, Apocalypse desired intelligence in those who served him. So they became a highly volatile pair.

Apocalypse’s hands continued to roam over Sinister’s still form. His fingers touching softly the unnaturally white skin, over the shoulder, down the spine until his hand reached the curve of the scientists soft yet firm ass. He would never touch Sinister like this if the man was alert. Such softness was not permitted between them. He did it anyway. So focused he was on petting his scientist, he did not immediately realize he was being watched. Sinister, laying on his stomach, had very carefully turned his head to the side and looked directly at Apocalypse who lay on his side, beside him. He did not speak but stared, a bit bewildered at such tenderness. Those hands not so long ago had enclosed his throat, those nails had cut his skin, teeth biting into his flesh. Oh he had enjoyed that, the pain with the pleasure. Apocalypse knew how to find the spots that sent shivers coursing through his entire body. And Sinister knew the exact locations which would send the ancient mutant into a lust filled frenzy.

“Admiring your work my lord?” Sinister finally broke the silence.

Apocalypse removed his hand and turned to look at Sinister, who had a smug little grin on his dark lips.

He hated that smug look, so he decided to end it by pulling Sinister close and removing it with a forceful kiss. Sinister squirmed now entrapped in Apocalypse’s massive arms. Apocalypse rolled so he was now on top of the wiggling scientist whose hands were pressing on his chest in some pathetic attempt of pushing him off. Those hands soon turned to scratching, and Sinister began snarling into the kiss. Apocalypse chuckled and lifted his head tasting blood from a bitten lip. He was very much aroused now, and he could feel the scientists’ own cock stiffen as well. Apocalypse grabbed on to Sinister’s wrists pulling them off his chest, and over and to the sides of the struggling scientists’ head. Sinister was now pinned underneath Apocalypse, just the way the mutant overlord liked him.

“Release me at once!” Sinister half heartedly protested.

Apocalypse laughed, and bent his head down to kiss the still protesting scientist. There was more teeth than tongue, and blood dripped from their lips. Sinister continued to struggle underneath Apocalypse, arms straining to be released from his grip. He could feel the fury radiating off Sinister but there was also lust. An intoxicating mixture of emotion. This was how they always coupled. Apocalypse nestled comfortable between Sinister’s spread naked thighs. He began slowly moving up and down, grinding his aroused cock against the scientist’s. That got the man to slow his struggles, and soon he began to match Apocalypse’s rhythm.

He so wanted to bury his cock into that tight ass, to feel it suck him in. It was a base pleasure, primal even but something he never stopped enjoying after even millennia. Sex was for reproduction but evolved to be exquisitely sensual and satisfying so it would entice participants to do it over, and over again. 

Sinister was beginning to get impatient. Frotting was all good fun, but not enough to send him over the edge. He wanted to feel that immense cock stretch and fill him. To hit that sweet spot, his prostate repeatedly into a mindnumbing orgasm. It was addictive, that release of dopamine and other neurochemicals in the brain.

“Well aren’t you going to fuck me already?” It came out like a snarl.

Apocalypse moved his lips down Sinister’s jawline towards his neck, biting at the jugular in response eliciting a hiss from Sinister.

“In due time” He murmured against Sinister’s neck before completely biting into the skin which turned Sinister’s hiss into a moan.

Their cocks were slick with pre-cum, their bodies warm and damp with perspiration. Apocalypse finally let go of Sinister’s wrist which were now red and bruised from the tightness of his grip. Sinister used this opportunity to wrap his arms around the broad shoulders of Apocalypse to bring their bodies even closer. Only in bed did Sinister ever cling to Apocalypse like this, something he rather enjoyed. Out of the bed, touching Sinister was near impossible.

Finally having enough of rubbing their cocks together, Apocalypse reached over to the side of the bed to a table stand where a jar of oil sat, nearly empty. It was slightly scented, a concoction from his life in the ancient world. He dipped his fingers in until they were coated with a thick layer before withdrawing. Sinister meanwhile was sucking and nipping his neck. Technically he could fuck Sinister without any preparation. He did have a healing factor after all but as much as he enjoyed inflicting pain on the scientist, having him delirious with pleasure was also satisfying.

He took his oiled fingers, reaching down and began slowly sliding them over Sinister’s ass downwards to the tight hole in which he planned to breach. Sinister stopped moving for a moment in anticipation. One finger in did not cause discomfort. Two fingers stretching him, sliding in and out did but it slowly gave way to a pleasant sensation as his body relaxed and adjusted. They delved deeper until they collided with that spot which shot a wave of pleasure throughout Sinister’s nervous system. He didn’t bother supressing a gratuitous moan. Apocalypse smiled and repeated that action until Sinister was writhing. He slipped a third finger in and seeing no complaints Apocalypse removed them all.

Pushing the head of his cock into the well lubricated hole was met with no resistance. It slid further and further in to Apocalypse’s satisfaction as he watched his cock be enveloped by that tight sweet ass. Sinister was quiet, which should change once he began moving. Part of the fun was making the scientist scream.

Sinister breathed heavily as he felt the cock enter him, stretching him obscenely wide. It was huge. Bigger than any cock he ever saw in the century and a half he was alive for. He laid back, relishing in the feeling for a moment before Apocalypse really started to fuck him. Slowly but surely Apocalypse began thrusting in and out. A slow rhythm at first, before increasing in speed and intensity. Sinister’s legs wrapped around the ancient mutants’ wide waist as the began to really fuck hard. Apocalypse placed both arms on either side of Sinister for support as he moved. Missionary position was not the regular position they took. Apocalypse preferred having him bent over, ass up when they fucked. This was too intimate. But it allowed him to watch Sinister while his cock was up his ass.

The scientist had his eyes closed but did not hide the pleasure he felt with the noises he was making. There was moaning, not particularly loud but consistent when Apocalypse thrust into him and an exhale when he pulled out. The thrust became rougher, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh was unavoidably heard over Sinister’s gasps. Apocalypse began to grunt as he felt the build up of pleasure surrounding his cock. The tight heated passage simulated the nerves that ran along the skin of his cock. It felt _great_. He did not want to ejaculate so soon, but Sinister was not helping that by moving with him and purposely clenching his ass at strategic moments.

They kissed, they bit skin on neck and shoulder. Hands clawed over flesh, pinching and caressing. Moaning and grunting grew louder, with interlacing of cries and yelps as sensitive spots were touched. Apocalypse knew he was so close. Going by Sinister’s vocals, he was too. He enjoyed coming inside Sinister, pulling out and watching his seed leak out in small white rivulets. But occasionally…

Sinister’s body began to shudder, a sure sign of an incoming orgasm. Apocalypse assisted by pumping Sinister’s neglected cock several times before the scientist came. It laced his fingers with sticky seed as he ran his hand over the over-stimulated organ until it began to soften. His own cock remained hard inside Sinister as he continued thrusting. Removing his come covered hand, Apocalypse removed his cock which was very engorged.

The scientist raised an eyebrow, “Oh don’ tell me—”

Before he could finish, Apocalypse moved upwards, cock in hand before ejaculating into Sinister’s face. He groaned feeling the release, the pleasure coursing through his body. He shuddered briefly before falling to the side. He sucked in air and let go of his cock before turning to admire his masterpiece.

There was come all over Sinister’s face, neck, and some splattered on his chest. He looked absolutely debauched. Apocalypse smiled maliciously.

Sinister sighed, and licked the bitter seed off of his lips before using his hand to wipe it away from his eyes. His red eyes focused on Apocalypse’s still grinning face. He looked displeased.

“Well goddamn it! Hand me a fucking towel”.

Apocalypse laughed, “Let me enjoy you covered in my seed Essex.”


End file.
